The present invention relates to the field of evaporated liquid removers. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for eliminating moisture in an environment.
Devices such as dehumidifiers, air-conditioners, desiccant-based devices, and the like remove excess moisture from the air. Known devices for this purpose are electrically powered dehumidifiers that remove evaporated liquid from a gas by passing the liquid-laden gas over a cooled surface where the evaporated liquid condenses, thereby reducing the evaporated liquid content of the gas.
A problem with conventional evaporated liquid removers is their reliance upon utility-provided electrical power (via an electrical grid) or fueled generators to function. As a result, conventional evaporated liquid removers cease to operate following a disaster (e.g., hurricane or electrical storm) that damages a community's utility infrastructure. Failure of the conventional evaporated liquid removers results in the growth of mold (e.g., black mold) within a building or dwelling. The mold damages or destroys wall surfaces, rugs, floors, textile-based furniture coverings, and similar articles contained within a building or dwelling. Further, the growth of mold presents a health hazard to occupants of the building or dwelling and to repair crews during reconstruction efforts.
An additional problem with known devices is their inability to operate on low-voltage, low-current power sources such as small photovoltaic cells or other small nature-powered electrical generating devices.
Although known devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for uninterruptible reduction, removal, storage, and transfer of an evaporated liquid. In this respect, the apparatus for the uninterruptible filtering of a volume of gas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs provided in the prior art. In so doing, the present invention is ideally suited for situations requiring the uninterrupted reduction, removal, storage, and transfer of an evaporated liquid contained in a gas.